


A Wedding Gift

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: When Jesper and Klaus get married, Klaus makes the cake topper.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Kudos: 122





	A Wedding Gift

“Wait. There’s one more thing.”

Something else? Klaus just proposed to him and there’s  _ more _ ? 

“Here,” Klaus says, handing Jesper a small gift wrapped box. 

Jesper looks to the box, then to Klaus, who is giving him that smile that makes his stomach do backflips. 

“Go ahead, open it.” 

Jesper pulls at the bow and it comes undone. He slowly tears off the paper, opens the box, and........oh.

“It’s us,” Jesper says softly.

It _is_ them. It’s them, carved from wood and painted by hand, standing on a flat base hand-in-hand. 

“I thought it could be our cake topper,” Klaus tells him, and suddenly Jesper is smiling so wide it hurts. 

“I love it,” he admits. He looks up from the cake topper to Klaus’s face. “I love  _ you _ .”

“I love you too,” Klaus replies. He cups one side of Jesper’s face in a hand and brings him in for a kiss. 

Jesper throws his arms around Klaus’s neck and lets himself be swooped up off his feet as the kiss deepens. 

  
Coming to Smeerensburg was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
